Tempestuous
by catwoman1710
Summary: In this wizarding world, the intermixing of houses romantically is greatly frowned upon by the student body of Hogwarts. However, that doesn't stop a certain broken yet fiery tempered Slytherin girl from falling head over heels for a certain hotheaded Gryffindor boy. When two hearts collide, when they choose to brave the tempestuous storm, will they make it out alive? AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jaxon Walker couldn't honestly say that he was nervous. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts, and despite the rumors that the Dark Lord has returned, Jaxon was one hundred percent certain that that was a problem far detached from him; his focus now was to let loose a little this year, since he had the rather fine opportunity to choose his courses and as any other unambitious 16 year old boy would do, Jaxon decided to take up only half a day of lessons, leaving the rest of the day free for him to spend on the Quidditch pitch, since, as captain of the Gryffindor team this year, that would be a priority. But Jaxon also couldn't honestly say that he wouldn't be spending some of this year downing Euphoria Elixir with his friends or dueling some of the Slytherin gits who challenged him or pursuing the Gryffindor girls that seemed to flock to him like moths to an eternal flame.

Jaxon grinned to himself as he thought of what lay ahead for him this year. Honestly, who ever came up with the idea of sending hormonal, adolescent witches and wizards off to a castle without parental supervision? Things were going to get out of hand and he just couldn't wait.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a hex just barely missing his nose, hitting a third year, who had innocently entered the carriage, squarely on the forehead and causing angry, red boils to break out across his face. The boy let out a startled scream, before shrieking as the painful hex took effect.

Jaxon turned to his right to see his smiling but sheepish best friend, Nicholas Evans, or Nick, a lanky inky haired Gryffindor with a propensity for trouble-a propensity only matched by Jaxon, who seemed to be a target for it.

Across from the two sat their other three close friends, Isla Baker, a blonde haired, doe-eyed Hufflepuff with clairvoyant tendencies, Raven Edwards, a Latin descended Ravenclaw and her boyfriend Thomas (Tom) Williams, also a Raven claw, as per the societal norms at Hogwarts.

Nick and Jaxon had met Raven and Tom third year, and they had just stuck like glue. Isla was relatively new to their group, having joined them fourth year when her girlfriend died tragically, and she found it hard to face their mutual group of friends, because of the looks of pity and the memories. It was easier for her to start over with fairly new people, though she still made small talk with her old friends from time to time.

The boy, with hot tears beginning to run down his bubbling face, turned on his heel and sped away from their carriage.

Raven glared at Nicholas, who still had his wand raised, "What in the bloody hell were you thinking, Nick?"

He shrugged, "Kid didn't even knock. He was asking for it." Though he maintained a smug smile, the way he crossed his arms across his chest and shuffled in his seat ever so slightly let Jaxon's perceptive blue eyes know that he felt guilty.

Jaxon slapped him on the back, "That was one hell of a hex!" And then added for Raven's sake, "You better hope you don't get in trouble for that!"

Raven scoffed indignantly, "Don't encourage his behavior! It's your fault he's become like this, unmannered and lacking a proper conscience!"

Tom chuckled, his mellow voice cutting in to mediate the argument that could turn into a full blown duel any moment, "He'll be alright. He's one of Michael's friends; he's a tough one. Besides, that hex is temporary. He'll be all shiny and new before we even reach the castle."

Michael was Tom's little brother, a third year in Gryffindor. Tom was close to him and by default, so were the five of them.

Tom rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder comfortingly, forcing her to meet his gaze, "Let it go, Rav," he said to her low and purposefully.

She leaned her forehead on her shoulder, her anxiety visibly washing away. She turned to glare at Nick again, "Evans, just know that there is an alarmingly high chance of my cause of death being due to high blood pressure from your antics. That's on you."

Nick shrugged in his signature _I couldn't care less_ way and said, settling in for a nap, "My pleasure; I'd be more than happy to take credit for your death. Any lad who actually manages to kill you, you little cockroach, would."

Before Raven could spit something back at him, Jaxon stood up, declaring, "I'm going to get some air."

Isla smiled, "There's plenty in here," folding her hands in her lap delicately.

Jaxon shot her a look, "I mean air that isn't permeated with people's hurt egos."

He heard a snort from Tom, a scoff from Raven and an incredulous huff from his best friend. Isla merely smiled knowingly.

Without another word, Jaxon opened the carriage door. The moment he stepped out, however, he was on the floor of the train.

He couldn't understand what had happened. In an instant, he had fallen to the ground.

And now, lying on top of his sprawled out body was a frazzled and apologetic on top of him was a rosy cheeked, green eyed girl who, Jaxon had to admit, was rather pretty, her eyelashes long and her jet black hair a wavy mess across his body. He couldn't help but notice that she smiled faintly of vanilla, was it her shampoo?

Why was he thinking about this while a girl was on top of him?

He expected her to get off, and when she didn't, took hold of her slender arms to help her petite frame stand, but she resisted.

She shook her head vehemently, pushing him back down and to his utter astonishment, crushing her lips to his.

Jaxon was shocked, but he would never let an opportunity to kiss such an attractive girl go, so he instantly began to move his lips against hers. They built a natural rhythm, Jaxon's hands travelling to her waist, noting that his hands seemed to fall perfectly into place against her hips. The girl's hands were in his hair, grasping just tight enough at the back of his neck.

They were down on the ground for a good few minutes, before a throat clearing brought them to their senses. Nick had interrupted them. The girl's emerald eyes shot open as she pulled away from him abruptly. She scrambled off of him, a pink color rising to her cheeks as she looked at him apologetically, letting him up. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask, _What was that?_ The corners of her now kiss-swollen lips turned down, and she merely said, "Sorry about that. Thanks for cooperating!" And she took off.

She was gone in the blink of an eye. Jaxon could only turn to his shell-shocked and smirking friends and say, "Who was _that_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Madison Clarke couldn't honestly say that she wasn't terrified for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Not only had she taken enough courses to make her spontaneously combust from burnout, but after what had happened last year… well, let's just say that there were some demons she simply didn't want to face.

On the bright side, her new induction into the Slytherin Quidditch team as seeker ensured that she would be kept busy and away from unwanted eyes.

The walk to the Hogwarts express had been quite the ordeal, with her worried mum anxiously trying to give her last minute reminders. Though she brushed her off rather rudely, when they said their goodbyes, she hugged her tight, whispering, "Love you, Mum," and smiling comfortingly at her reciprocation.

Madison still held great guilt for putting her Mum though what she did and knew that her leaving this year was tough on her.

Now, Madison sat with her head against the glass of the carriage, watching unfocused as they passed through the countryside.

Though her friends carried on their conversations, they knew from experience that she was better left alone. Maybe earlier in her fifth year, she would have Victoria Smith (Vicky) and Tessa Thompson's hushed whispers and giggles about the boys in their year, but now she didn't find those conversations stimulation; she didn't feel the same rush of passion when they discussed just who they thought was worthy of their attention.

Her eyes trailed over to where her older brother, Camden, lay in his girlfriend's lap. Geneva Sanders had been as much a part of her life as her brother since her third year when the two began going out.

Geneva was a Ravenclaw, like her brother, the captain of the House Quidditch team since his fifth year. Gen never blinked an eye upon the news that Madison was a Slytherin, however, and in that instant, she became the older sister she never had.

Madison was getting a little sick of the overly joyful mood in the room and stood up suddenly, saying, "I need some air."

Without waiting for a response, she left their compartment, taking a left and walking swiftly.

It was when she came upon a compartment with the glass steamed up that she stopped, curious.

Drawing her hickory wand, she spelled the fog away, her eyes widening and hands trembling at the sight revealed before her.

She saw two topless figures. One, a Slytherin fourth year whom she didn't know the name of. She was on the lap of the second, Zachary Martin.

When he broke the kiss, as if feeling eyes on him, and turned, his piercing hazel eyes meeting hers, her stomach dropped; she must have looked comical, like a deer caught in headlights.

Madison's feet finally remembered how to move and she took off, returning to a destination she didn't know.

She only ran faster.

As she turned her head to see if he was following, she ran into something solid-no, _someone_.

The two of them fell to the floor of the train, her hands on a solid chest and her face inches from an alarmingly rather handsome one.

Green met blue and though she realized their position, she made no move to get up as she heard shuffling behind her. Fearing that he had followed, she remained on top of the boy.

He kept her gaze for a long moment, taking her in, before taking gentle hold of her arms and attempting to help her up.

Shaking her head violently, Madison pulled her hands from his, trying to convey to him that she needed him to work with her!

In a rush of adrenaline, she leaned in, closing the meager distance between them and introducing her lips to his.

It took no more than a second for his shock to wear away and for him to reciprocate. She slid her hands to his neck, twirling the chestnut strands of hair there. Their kiss built up and Madison forgot about being followed; she could think of nothing but this boy. This boy. His hair, his lips, and holy Mother of God, when his hands sensually reached her hips and held her excited frame against his, she had to gulp down a wanton moan, for fear of being labelled as a harlot.

When she heard a throat clear, she froze instantly, pulling away from him and quickly getting off his body. Her eyes couldn't help themselves from admiring the sight of him, laying sprawled out on the ground in dark jeans and a plain maroon long-sleeved shirt that clung tightly to his lean frame. His hair was a mess, she noted as he stood up by himself.

She smiled inwardly to herself. _She liked it better this way._

He quirked a perfectly carved eyebrow at her, a skill she was greatly envious of.

But Madison could offer no explanation that wouldn't come back to bite her in the arse; so, she simply apologized, "Sorry about that. Thanks for cooperating!" And she took one last look at the blue eyed brunette before her and then turned, sprinting back to her compartment.

When she rushed in, her blouse and hair disheveled, her skirt wrinkled and her face obviously kissed into oblivion, her friends looked taken aback and perplexed at her current state of being.

Until, the realization came to Gen and she gasped, "Oh my God, Madi! Who've you made out with?"

Her brother shot up from his cozy position in Gen's lap and cried out, incredulous, "You made out with someone?"

Madison rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath to gather her bearings when she realized she was missing something, something rather important to a witch-

her wand.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was the first to speak, "You going to tell us who that girl was, mate? Or are you going to continue to take us for fools and pretend that you haven't got a clue?"

Jaxon's eyebrows narrowed indignantly at their disbelief, "I'm not lying."

Isla spoke up, ever the keen observer, "You kissed her like you knew her, Jaxon. Quite well, I would say."

Jaxon ignored his friends' words as his eye caught sight of an object lying on the floor.

It was a light colored, slender wand, with tight swirls coiling their way to the tapered tip; he bent down to pick it up, "It must be hers. She must have dropped it in a hurry."

There was a scheming glint in Tom's eye when he said, "If you really don't know the girl, then this'll give you a great chance to talk to her, eh, mate?"

All of his friends looked euphoric at the soon-to-be-future in which Jaxon would be forced to face his assaulter as a willing victim again.

Isla tried to help him out, "Do you want to get that air you were looking for earlier, Jaxon?"

Looking for a chance to escape the awkward discussion, Jaxon gave a curt nod, "Yeah, I think I do," pocketing the girl's wand and heading out of the compartment to take a walk.

So far, this had been the most eventful ride on the Hogwarts Express in Jaxon's life. Yet, though he would never even admit to himself, it was probably his favorite.

The walk had done Jaxon some good, clearing his muddled mind and allowing it to wander to more significant aspects of his life such as the frills he planned to use for holding Quidditch try outs.

In the middle of his walk, he had wordlessly returned to change into his school robes in a haste, taking his seat once again. All except Isla were asleep, Nick snoring akin to garbage disposal beside him.

Before Jaxon could decide that he too wanted to rest his tired eyes, Isla commented, "I wouldn't write this incident off as nothing if I were you."

Perplexed at her sudden profound words, Jaxon crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes for a nap, "Why not, Isla?"

He could practically hear the familiar, slightly manic smile in Isla's next words, "Because this girl is going to be someone to you, Jaxon, some _important_. I just know it."

Jaxon had learned the hard way that Isla's predictions always came true; it had been an astonishing loss when he was defeated by her in a Quidditch bet he had been sure he had in the bag.

So, he didn't question her, merely keeping his eyes closed and saying, "We'll see."

But there was a tiny voice in his head that wanted to give a different reply.

_I hope so_.

The great hall was teeming as always with a plethora of students, teachers and ghosts of all ages, the enormous room soon to be filled with the mouthwatering fragrance of the annual Welcome feast.

As he and his four friends entered, Jaxon's eyes that always shot straight to the Gryffindor table towards his remaining friends, instead peering over the crowd, which wasn't hard given that he towered over most, seeking a petite-girl missing a wand.

When he didn't find her, his shoulders slumped involuntarily, reflecting his disappointment.

Tom clapped him on the back, "No worries, mate, you'll see her. S'not like she goes to Beauxbatons or something."

Nodding at his logic, Jaxon let Tom lead him away, "You're right." After a moment, Jaxon stopped, "For the record, I'm not worried, I just don't like the idea of someone being without a wand; it's like missing a limb."

Raven hooked an arm through Tom's as they headed to the Ravenclaw table, "Keep telling yourself that, Walker, and maybe one day you'll believe it."

Isla gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, her eyes conveying purposeful, before sashaying down to Hufflepuff.

Jaxon noticed Nick staring at him rather strangely, "What? What is it?"

Nick shrugged, "It's just-I've never seen you this flustered, mate, especially over a girl you hardly met."

Jaxon rolled his eyes, and he was saved by someone from the Gryffindor team shouting, "Get over here, Walker!"

The two made their way to the table, taking a seat next to each other, between members of the team.

Randy Oliver, last year's keeper, had been the one to call him over. Ushering Jaxon close and leaning over the table, he furiously spat out, "I hear Martin spent the entire ride here banging a fourth-year Slytherin chick and then talking shit about you, Walker."

Randy was referring to Zachary Martin, the captain of the Slytherin team this year and a notorious rival for Jaxon. The two had butted heads since their first day of flying lessons. Jaxon couldn't stand his pretentious behavior, and Martin couldn't handle the fact that Jaxon was a far superior flyer to him.

Nick, ever loyal, retorted whilst laughing, "Oh, really? The git's all bark and no bite. Besides, everyone knows that Jaxon's the best flier Hogwart's seen in years, even McGonagall."

A fourth-year questioned, "Even better than Potter?"

Nick seemed to contemplate it for a moment before saying, "I'd say the two are pretty evenly matched, actually. 'Xcept Potter's always off in his own world-only cares about Quidditch when he's got nothing better to do. Nothing against him, just facts, you know?"

Janice Everdale, one of the chasers from last year decided to butt in, "Potter's not his competition anyway. All Walker's got to do it outfly Slytherin's new seeker who gets to skip try outs."

Jaxon hadn't known that Slytherin had a new seeker, and based on the confused expression of Nick's face, neither had his best friend.

Then Nick seemed to light up in understanding, "Oh, that's right, 'cause Foley graduated!"

Jaxon asked, "Who's the new seeker then?"

Janice smirked, "She's right behind you, mate."

Jaxon turned to face none other than the girl from the train, her hands on her hips (which Jaxon felt envious of), and a cross expression on her face.

She was _Slytherin_.

She was moving her pink cupid bow lips swiftly, but Jaxon didn't catch a thing. He could only drink in the rise and fall of her ample chest, the curve of her waist and become flustered when he realized that she was standing close enough for her vanilla scent to reach him.

All of a sudden, he tuned into her words, "-so, I'm going to report you if you don't hand it over."

Unclear as to what was going on, Jaxon turned to Nick, who explained in brief, "She thinks you stole her wand."

Feeling a direct attack at his integrity, Jaxon swiveled to face the girl again, "I haven't stolen anything! I was fairly certain you dropped it there, but maybe you planted it, ay?"

The girl scoffed, her nose twitching like a bunny's in anger as he leaned in, until they were centimeters away from each other, "The only reason you're not out cold right now is because you have my bloody wand so hand it over and I'll bugger off, alright?"

Jaxon didn't break eye contact with her as he pulled her wand out of the pocket of his robe and handing it to her.

Her lavender colored nails grasped her wand as she aggressively took it back, giving him one last defiant glare, those green eyes flashing brightly as she stormed off.

As Jaxon turned back to the table, Randy let out a low whistle, "Bloody hell, that was hot. She your girlfriend, Walker?"

Janice snorted, "Don't be silly, Randy, Clarke's a Slytherin."

Jaxon had no control of the words that tumbled out of his mouth, "Her name's Clarke?"

Janice nodded, "Yeah, that's Madison, Camden's sister."

Camden Clarke was the captain of the Ravenclaw team, and he and Jaxon had always gotten on rather well. Camden was a great flier, which meant he had definitely passed on his wealth of knowledge to his younger sister.

Randy then asked, "Why'd you have her wand then, Potter?"

"Erm… long story, she bumped into me on the train and dropped it."

Janice looked confused, "How is that a long story? Am I missing something?"

Nick had a smirk on his face that Jaxon would have killed to slap off.

"Er-no, it was just a figure of speech."

Thankfully, Dumbledore interrupred before he could be interrogated anymore.

It seemed like he was getting questioned and saved quite a lot today,

Dumbledore's speech was much more somber than the grand affairs last year. The whole school was still mourning the loss of their golden boy, the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory. Of course, Dumbledore addressed the grief and also urged the students to maintain constant vigilance now that the Dark Lord was back.

Nick whispered to Jaxon, "Bit of a nutter, isn't he? I mean scaring us all by saying that he's returned and all?"

Unsure of how to answer, giving that Jaxon wholeheartedly trusted Dumbledore, he simply teased evasively, "Scared are you, Nicholas?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "As if. You-know-who's not getting past these guns," he declared, flexing his admittedly swollen biceps.

The feast was everything everyone had hoped for. After stuffing himself with turkey, tarts, pie and pudding, Jaxon and Nick waddled to the Gryffindor common room, pausing to give the fat lady the new password, "Gillyweed," and then heading up the stairs, collapsing in their respective, familiar beds, holding their stomachs as if they had gone into labor."

Groaning from the pain of the food baby, Nick asked, "Hey, Jaxon?"

"Yeah?"

"You believe that bull about You-know-who being back, don't-cha?"

After a pause, Nick took his silence as a yes, "Jaxon?"

"Yeah?"

"You fancy that Clarke girl, don't-cha?"

Before Jaxon could deny Nick's claim, Nick fell asleep, his rambunctious snores resounding in the dormitory.

"Yeah, mate, I think I just might."

Jaxon was really in trouble now.


End file.
